Shiki
by thelonelylovechild
Summary: Yes she was in Naruto-verse, yes she was probably the child of someone important enough to call for such big time villainous attention, and yes, like she said before Tobito was going to screw her over. So. Very. Hard. SI-OC as Naruto's twin. Alive!Minato, still dead!Kushina. SI/?.
1. Shiki

Everything was hazy and a net of confusion blanketed her mind.

**"...have you summoned me for human?"**

She hurt all over and she ached something dreadful inside.

**"...terms are as such and will be met..."**

She felt nothing and everything. Every fiber of her being was alight and at the same time doused in water.

**"...Vessels are accepted..."**

Was she dead? She remembered the shouting, she remembered the red, she remembered her _heart_ stopping.

**"...terms have been reached, two souls have been..."**

But she could feel. She could feel everything and this had to be real.

**"...I will seal...two halves of the..."**

But she still didn't have her answer. Which was it? Life or death?

**"...Yin...Yang...Deal is completed..."**

Yes, most definitely alive.

**"...it is done..."**

* * *

There was a guy. With a lollipop mask. Standing over her crib.

He was just chilling there with a nonchalant slant to his body, looking completely at ease with himself. Smug bastard. Managing to look tense and not at the same time.

Now usually masked figures standing watch didn't exactly bother her since ANBU frequented her place of stay. She had gotten used to that after the hundredth dude that popped up and scared the mess out of her. But...this one didn't fit in here. This mask belonged to someone specific, someone who was hell bent on revenge and definitely was about to fuck over her new life. Right up the a-hole. Was just gonna up and take her life's butt-ginity.

She had been reborn into this body just a few hours before hand after dying in a lonely way she didn't want to ever rehash and had instantly figured out where she was the moment she was cognizant enough. If the head bands, ninja like people, and use of chakra before her very eyes didn't convince her she would have been in an very unhealthy state of denial.

Yes she was in Naruto-verse, yes she was probably the child of someone important enough to call for such big time villainous attention, and yes, like she said before Tobito was going to fuck her over. So. Very. Hard.

(She may not seem very scared now but just wait until the reincarnation high and giddy adrenaline wore off, she'd be losing her marbles then).

For the love of all things holy! She hadn't even been here long enough to meet the people who had birthed her. The only information she had about them was that they (re)named her Shiki - as she could see written on the side of her little clear box and all over her blankets - and that they were her parents!

For all she knew they could have already visited and she just didn't notice. Her eye sight was horrible and her hearing less than standard but hey! She was a newborn, anyone should be pleased she was even as aware as she was.

Watching Tobito with unusually sharp eyes that she was sure she would never be able to hide she saw him pause in his staring.

"Aren't you going to cry?" He asked in his deep voice and Shiki very much wanted to but she doubted he would appreciate it. She liked her vocal cords functioning and right where they were, thank you very much.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were aware." He hummed, single Sharingan eye whirling lazily and Shiki froze. "Quite the specimen really."

No...No...No. She refused to allow him to develop any further of an interest in her. Danzo had nothing on him when it came to breaking pawns. NOTHING!

"Leave it to them to have such a strange child." He chuckled darkly. "Abnormalities begets abnormalities."

Tobito reached forward and hefted her out of her resting place and Shiki immediately ceased all minimal movement as her eyes snapped towards his. He wasn't going to-? He really can't be thinking of-? That was absurb! He didn't want to take her-?

...

...

...

It took a couple of minutes of processing for it to sink in but when it hit, it really hit. Like an explosions her thoughts and fear took of.

Oh dear god he did! Shiki internally panicked as fake!Madara carted her off. She clasped her mental hands together and fell on her metaphorical knees and prayed to evety diety she knew of.

Don't let this result in death! PLEASE DON'T LET THIS RESULT IN DEATH!

SHE NEEDED AN ADULT! Where the fuck were the ninja in this place?! He basically just strolled right in! Even with the Sharingan shouldn't there be some disturbance trigger? Or seals or something? At the very least a bigger, louder, attention grabbing fight?

Somewhere in the universe someone snorted at her stupidity.

Oh who was she kidding? He probably just eternally trapped them all in a genjutsu. Ugh! This just wasn't fair! She survives death only to most likely die again for a reason she couldn't name!

If she ever meets her family she'll give 'em what for, this was probably all their faults! Speaking of her unknown relations, WHERE IN THE WORLD WERE THEY?!

"Ah, I bet you're wondering where your parents are?" He asked as if he could read minds which he probably could. "Everyone is a little busy cleaning up a...stray animal problem." He chuckled and Shiki puckered her baby brow in confusion before her lip began to tremble. Unwilling to waste precious time trying to figure out his words she pushed them aside.

Surely if she made noise it would attract attention? Shiki didn't know how loud she could scream but now was the best time to find out.

"Ah, ah, ah!" He chimed out playfully, tapping her nose in time with the three sounds and Shiki responded with a horribly concealed cringe with each touch. "I can't have you drawing any wayward bodies from the activities. Can't have any one getting hurt can we?" Malevolence dripped from his tongue.

Whimpers hitched in her throat as her eyes teared up. Looks like the up lifting energy from early had begun to wear off.

"First things first," He said, reaching out one glowing finger towards her chest. "let's get rid of this seal."

As soon as his chakra touched her body there was a coil, snap, and a shift and a comforting pressure was removed that she hadn't noticed existed. She now missed something she never knew she possessed and she wanted it back. Badly.

Seemingly satisfied he nodded. "Now let's be on our way, we've been here for far too long."

Shiki was shifted in his arms and she caught sight of the various ANBU she had seen over her crib littering the floor in puddles of blood and she resisted the urge to sob hysterically because it would probably only get her killed. So that's where they all went.

Just as his outstretched hand reached for the window latch the feeling of two people flickering into existence halted him.

"Stop!" A panicked masculine voice shouted and Tobito merely sent the person a glance as if they were no thought at all. They got here fast, maybe if they had been here earlier this wouldn't have happened. So she sounded a bit bitter, wouldn't anyone be in this situation?

"So you're still alive then? I'm guessing your wife did the dirty work?" A kunai whistled dangerously close to his face in response. "Touchy, touchy."

"Put her down!" A younger male voice growled out earning a non visible smirk from the masked man but you could feel it in his counterance.

Without a second thought Tobito sent her through the air and she couldn't breathe for a moment. Letting out a fearful wail as soon as she got her oxygen back at the sudden movement she tried her best to hold still. Dual curses lite up the air and absolutely sure she was going to hit the ground a feeling of pure relief coursed through Shiki as she felt someone else catch her. And thus started the hour's favored activity of pretend the baby is a football.

Every few seconds she was placed into another set of hands and soon she was able to recognize them by touch.

Durable leather like feeling? Tobito.

Powerful, warming, masculine like feeling? Mysterious savior number one.

Smaller, yet still manly hands that belied strength she could only hope to own? Savior number two.

It became sort of like a game of toss-the-infact (as if shaken baby syndrome didn't exist). From Tobito to Savior no 1 to Savior no 2 and back again until it ended up with her nestled into fake!Madara's arms.

"I'll just be borrowing her then." Tobi said body already intangible as several kunai and shuriken rained down on his left side away from her.

"Come now, you wouldn't want to accidentally hit your child now would you?" He taunted, smirk audible in his tone. "You never know what could happen. Maybe a stray throwing star lands _right between her eyes_."

The two mysterious figures audibly paused and sounds of frustration echoed around.

"GIVE ME MY CHILD!" The man (her now confirmed father) screamed at the end of his patience and filled to the brim with desperation and an oppressive feeling coated the room, making it hard to move.

It was if something was worming its way into her lungs and digging at heart. Shiki could feel her tiny chest constrict with pressure and soon she began to cough painfully.

Tobito made a noise of disapproval. "Now would you look at this. She's a little chakra sensitive. It seems I won't even have to kill her since you'll do it in my place."

Almost immediately the feeling-chakra-dissipated and left her heaving softly.

"Good boy." The masked man said, condescension dripping from his words and another perfectly aimed projectile whipped past his face. It clan get against the wall and like a light show everything lite up. The walls covered in too much Kanji to count. It didn't take a genius to feel the tension in Tobito's frame at the sight of the seals and he decided that now was the time to take his leave.

"It seems I've overstayed my welcome." He said with mock contrition. "The little one and I will see ourselves out. Don't worry, I'll find a nice loving family to take her in."

The sound of enraged shouts fell on deaf ears as the both of them phrased out of existence.

Before the building wail that she could no longer suppress could leave her throat she was cast into darkness.

* * *

When Shiki awoke the next time it was to worried faces and hushed conversations. Shaking off the lethargic feeling and panic she peered around to take note of the situation. She was now in the arms of a random woman who was arguing with a man. Didn't seem like the worst situation she could have been put in but she'd wait a bit before casting judgement.

"-sitting there on the step?" The brown haired man asked, tone skeptical.

"No I found her just sitting there in a field. So I brought her here." The woman answered, tone pleading.

"So what, you want to keep her?" Like a pet was left unsaid.

"Well what did you want me to do," The woman countered. "Leave her there?"

"I don't know Saki but I didn't think you'd bring a child here!" The man growled, running a hand through his hair. "We already have one mouth to feed we don't need another!"

Saki went quiet, expression tight and eyes hard. "I couldn't leave her at an orphanage. I know what goes on there Kado."

The man-Kado sighed harshly raking a second trembling hand over his scalp. Obviously there was some tension over the home for kids, just by witnessing the stigma it carried she didn't want to go and by the looks of the conversion the decision for her to stay was going to win.

"As long as she's not a burden. As soon as she becomes too much we take her back." He conceded uneasily casting his wife a weary look before trudging away. Not once flicking a glance towards Shiki, though a bit miffed she was pleased he at least deigned to tolerate her.

Saki smiled softly before hoisting Shiki up to eye level.

"You'll be staying with us little-" She paused before glancing down at the maternity blanket still wrapped around her frail new born body. It was rather nice of Tobito to abandon her in a random field with identification on her. "Shiki, I'm sure you and my son will hit it right off."

Moving farther into the house Saki rambled on and on and frankly it was a bit comforting. She hadn't heard a steady non-threatening conversation yet so this was a novelty. "I promise living with us will be better than living as a orphan!" Saki chirped and Shiki internally paled at her nonchalant tone.

"All orphans who arrive here lives at the Orphanage until they decide to leave but...it's not a...good life for one so young and impressionable." She said in a voice that carried first hand experience. "You're lucky I got to you first."

So potentially she could have gotten picked up by the evil matron of the orphan house? Oh that sounded just fantastic.

Settling in her arms Shiki resisted the urge not to squirm and fall asleep in her ridiculously comfortable hold. She failed. Spectacularly.

This body just wasn't meant to deal with the kind of hyped up activities she went through. In a grateful flutter of lashes Shiki had fallen asleep.

* * *

The third time she awoke it had been to a curious young she male's face and she had screamed at the sight of it. Very loudly. Like wow she didn't know she had that much lung power and neither did the boy by the looks of his startled face.

Scrambling up from his fallen sprawl on the floor the boy-girl moved closer and smiled hesitantly.

"Hi, sorry I scared you I just wanted to meet my new sister." He said shyly and Shiki's heart melted. "My name is Haku and you are?"

Getting a better look at the wild haired child Shiki's eyes nearly fell out of her head.

Haku? As in Zabuza's Haku? As in the Haku who dies unnecessarily?

Catching dark brown eyes, it confirmed her thoughts.

Well isn't this a crazy coincidence?

* * *

**This was actually my first fanfiction idea but I never got around to publishing it. This was literally just chilling on my skydrive waiting for me to edit it. So this is an alive Minato fanfiction. Kushina took care of the sealing by herself or something (I won't tell you). So far I now have 13 stories. All of which I'm working on chapters for. I have regents next week so don't expect anything okay? I'll probably have something but don't get your hopes up. **

**Also if I'm annoying anyone by publishing so many stories feel free to tell me but be warned I'm thinking on a Roy Mustang daughter SI and a Mukuro sister SI. I'll even put stories of your choice on hiatus(sp?) if you guys want.**

**Review please, if any one doesn't like the first chapter I'll find time to edit it.**


	2. Haku

Shiki had a firm grasp of her position. She was in the land if Water and was pretty sure this was a little bit before the start of canon!Naruto.

And how would she know this? Well the confirmation came in the form of young Haku. Fake hunter-nin Haku. Future parentless Haku. Zabuza's apprentice Haku (who both in her opinion shouldn't have died).

Shiki knew she was in a fictional anime world but seeing on of their faces up close - Tobito didn't count because he wore a mask - made her heart spasm and head hurt.

She knew that before had went too fast for her to have a mental breakdown about her situation but now there was no stopping it.

She had died. She had been reborn into Naruto. A world where shady and nefarious junk always seemed to be going down and she had a feeling this place was a pot darker than the manga let on. And she was in the right position to experience it all without a pair of rose colored glasses.

Shiki remembered how Haku's parents died, the bloodline purge. Someone had caught Haku using his Kekkai Genkai and that had been that. She was being put somewhere that offered her the very real threat of annihilation because of something nobody could control.

Not to mention she didn't know who she was and where she came from. What if she had a bloodline limit that was visible or couldn't be hidden? Shiki didn't know what she even looked like?!

The shocking touch of a hand on her cheek jolted her away from her thoughts and she gave a surprised chirp.

"Are you okay?" The boy asked with a look of guileless concern on his face. "You looked like you were in pain?"

Shiki attempted to tell him that no, she was not doing fine before she remembered that she was an infant and physically couldn't do much other than poop, eat, and cry.

Small cherub face contorting into an irritated grimace she blinked up at Haku.

"I know you can't speak back to me but my mother told me to always be p-po-li-te to new friends." He smiled. "So I'll just imagine your answers."

This boy was very well pronounced for his age of what appeared to be three. Shiki almost forgot that this boy was a prodigy and that fact would make it okay for her to progress faster than a normal child. Haku would most likely keep it a secret if she asked him to and his parents wouldn't try to sell her off to the ninja considering they wanted to keep a low profile.

Yuki Haku or rather Hasagawa Haku since even at this young age his mother wanted to keep the knowledge of them having a Kekkai Genkai a secret. She now knew that the father didn't know about the mother being from the Yuki clan and he only found out because Haku practiced and got caught.

Shiki didn't know what else to do but make sure that didn't happen or leave before it did. She would make that decision when the time came.

Hearing the door open Shiki attempted to turn to look but only ended up with her face in the mattress. Embarrased beyond measure she was extremely grateful when slim feminine hands picked her up and cradled her close.

"It's time for your feeding Shiki-chan!" Saki smiled carrying her over to a chair near the window and she wondered how exactly she was going to fed her without a bottl-and oh she was talking of her shirt.

With wide horrified eyes Shiki watched the crazy lady bared her chest and in a circular motion with the glowing fingers applied pressure to the sides of her lady lumps as several drops of a pearly white substance leaked out.

Oh that was just unnatural and apparently Haku thought so also no based on the way his face screwed up and he turned to face the wall.

"Mother?" He asked cautiously as Shiki tried to lean away from her new food source. She failed as the secreting nipple into her mouth told everyone.

"Yes Hacchan?" Saki answered, patting her back gently.

"How are you making food for Shiki-chan if you have no baby in your tummy?"

Humming Saki looked at her son. "By manipulating the mammary glands to produce milk for her with my chakra."

Nodding once obviously have already been educated about the use of chakra for whatever reason Shiki resigned herself to swallowing the liquid she was practically being force fed.

By the end she suspected she had a healthy fear of boobs and milk and she happened to like the end result of puberty and dry cereal wasn't very tasty.

Shifted to a shoulder to be burped Shiki knew she would never live this exprience - and the many more to come - down.

"Now that you've been fed, it's time for a bath and some clothes. I'm sure Haku has some things that would fit you perfectly!" Settled in her arms with a toddler Haku following behind they headed for the bathroom.

Stripped - oh the shame! - and placed in a small bin filled with warm water she dutifully tried to ignore the fingers - though purely platonic it was still strange - washing her baby bits she made her disposed by idly splashing around in the water.

Waving her hands at what she thought was a frantic pace the ripples disturbed the surface and she cackled loudly which only came out as a gurgle choke, she really hoped aging wouldn't take too long. This was pure torture.

Now thoroughly tired because of her weak no muscle having body she sagged and stared with interest at her reflection now visible in the stilled water.

Shiki was a round faced, red haired, blue eyed child and she only really knew of one clan that was notorious for having this color. Now she didn't want to jump to conclusions because she would be so disappointed if it turned out to not be true but she just might be an-wait for it!-Uzumaki!

Frankly that explained why Tobito targeted her like that. She could be one of the last people who could contain and seal a bijuu who also happened to be a seal master clan. And considering she was natively Japanese - as in actually from Japan - who had been an aspiring writer she knew quite a lot of Kanji. Even if she wasn't an Uzumaki she could still use the Fuuinjutsu art, what good was seven years of language school if she never got to freaking use the information?

In terms of defence that was her best bet and choice so far but once again, she'd wait before making any permanent decisions.

"All clean Shiki-chan!" Saki grinned, hefting her out of the basin and into a towel that swamped her unimpressive figure.

Pouting because there was no way she could look dignified right now, Shiki allowed herself to be carried back to the room and clothed in a onesie.

"Now Hacchan, how would you like to hold your new sister?" Saki asked and Shiki mentally blanched, she had been here for about a day and a half, two at the most. They sure were getting attached quickly, must be that (possible) Uzumaki charm.

Turning her head to gage his reaction she was neatly blinded by his I'm-way-too-kawaii face. Seriously, there were sparkles and all that crap floating around her flower ornamented frame. It should be illegal how cute he looked.

"I can hold her?" He asked as his brown eyes lite up in excitement and Shiki felt a thrill of fear climb her spine. No child should be that eager to hold another child, it was unnatural.

"Of course, you are siblings afterall."

Small hesitant arms curled around her and she felt Haku's nervousness through the frozen and rigid way he held her. For a boy who seemed so enthusiastic about coddling her he sure seemed scared but that could be because of the distinctly unimpressed look she was currently shooting him.

Deciding to give the poor boy a break - he was lucky he was her favorite character - she broke out into a gummy smile and proceeded fall asleep mid-expression. She was a baby, passing out was practically all that the job entailed.

* * *

**Here's the next chapter. This is basically an introductory piece. Next one will have a time skip and will be longer I promise. So here's some Haku interaction and a little timbit, if you happen to guess who I mean you're awesome. While traveling with Zabuza, Haku and him meet a certain character. Shiki will recruit that person to travel with them (yes they will be with Zabuza and yes they will take the Gato mission with a few changes. Obviously). Please review and excuse the errors.**


	3. These Past Days

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I own Shiki.**

* * *

Shiki had no idea what age she was exactly but if she had to guesstimate based on her physical appeared and progress, she would say two and a half, maybe three. She was old enough to be mobile and outspoken but young enough to be carried if the need arose. And sometimes she just got lazy and needed to be pampered.

Her hair had grown out at a ridiculous rate, it was like a fountain of fiery red and blood trailing past her knees and fluttering in the wind. Seriously sometimes when she sat down and stood up she would accidentally tug harshly on her hair.

In her previous life she hadn't ever had long hair and usually she preferred to keep it cut short but her hair now was pretty cool. Not to mention Saki would break all of her fingers if she ever decided to take a razor to her scalp. So to rectify her problem she had taken to taken to pinning her bangs to the side and pulling the rest into a ponytail.

Aside from her hair, everything else physical had stayed the same. Her face was still delightfully round, her eyes still the same cobalt color, and her skin still a peachy tan.

But she had gotten a new outfit, a black yukata with the wide sleeves and a red sash around the middle paired with capri pants and gray Shinobi - well since nearly everyone wore them should they really be called _Shinobi _scandals? - footwear. She liked it, the colors didn't clash with her hair.

"HAKU!" Shiki cried racing over to the short-haired boy who was helping his mother pick the weeds out of the ground. Jumping onto his back she wrapped her arms and legs around his body. "Can I help you today?!"

Brown eyes locked onto hers as he raised his brow. "Are you sure you just don't want to hold the - how did you put it? - awesomely sharp blades that can be used to eviscerate enemy ninja?"

Pouting she rolled her eyes, groaned, and leaned backwards before falling safely onto the grass. Throwing her forearm over her eyes she shook her fist at the sky.

"I told you that once as a joke and _you will not let it go!_"

"Actually that's what I thought until you tried to go after the village kids." Haku shrugged his shoulder and deftly moved the spears away from her creeping fingers.

"They deserved it." She pouted. "Making fun of my hair." Usually she would have just ignored it but they had _thrown a tomato at her_. From that point onward it had been war and everyone knew it.

"Kaa-chan always said to be mindful of when you start wanting to hurt things with sharp objects, I'm just doing my job as your aniki." He told her. "That's why I put laxatives and itching power in their food and clothes. Not necessarily in that order."

Shiki patted his head consolingly, heh, he sure did. "And you are doing a good job, but you'd do a better one of you just let me hold them for just one teeny tiny second-"

"No."

"-and why not?!" She whined. "I just want to help out, you know. Pull my share of them weight, if you haven't noticed I'm kinda free loading off of Saki-chan and you!"

Sighing deeply Haku handed over - a much much smaller pair to her dismay - of cleavers and pointed to the patch of weeds and shrubs next to him.

"You can pitch in if it bothers you so much." He conceded while continuing on with his work. "But know that I'm watching you, make one stabbing motion and cutting privileges are revoked."

Nodding fervently she accepted the gardening tools as if they were life itself.

"Thank you oh Gardening God-sama." Haku snorted in reply.

Gingerly squatting down she slowly snipped at the dandelions and hummed a low tune.

"...You don't have to feel like you have to prove something to us you know." Haku said conversationally. "You're young and you have all time you need to 'pay us back' as you put it."

Shiki looked at the boy next to her before grinning. "Oh I know, and to be honest if I didn't like you guys I'd never even dream of doing this. So consider yourself lucky."

Haku's eyes flickered down to view her work and he sighed before adjusted her hands over to the side and away from the more colorful selections. "Yes, so grateful that you just got rid of kaa-chan's entire rosemary patch. Really, I'm beside myself in joy."

Sassy much? Pursing her lips she carefully peered at the flowers before shrugging. "I'm three, did you really expect me to be able to tell them apart?"

"Please Shiki," Haku said rolling his brown orbs. "You were able to tell what kind of baby food we fed you apart even when they were the same color and the covers were removed at the age of nine months."

"Heh yeah, I remember that," She chuckled with a gleam in her eyes. The food she had liked was a sweet kind and they thought that it couldn't be healthy for her so they went out and brought a similar brand. She had taken one whiff and glance of that stuff and absolutely refused to eat it. Hey, she had been a baby, not stupid.

"Thought you guys could pull one over on the ol'Shikireno, I think not!" She exclaimed pointing over to the boy.

"Shikireno?" Her adoptive brother asked with his nose scrunched up. "Just because you created the _hideous monstrosity_ of a moniker I will now have everyone in this house call you that."

Her head snapped towards Haku. "Hey now," She attempted to placate. "let's not get crazy about this whole thing-"

"KAA-CHAN! SHIKI SAID SHE PREFERS TO BE CALLED SHIKIRENO!" He shouted as Shiki sent him a horrified look. What did he think he was doing?! "I FEEL THAT AS HER SURROGATE FAMILY IT IS OUR DUTY TO MAKE HER FEEL MORE WELC-_OOMFH!_"

With a battle cry worthy of a war lord she pushed herself out of her position with the aid of a spark of chakra - something she had learned to do while sneaking cookies out of the kitchen late at night, those were some high counters - she took her traitorous sibling to the ground.

"Pretty Lady Haku-chan wants to play dirty?" Shiki questioned, eyes frighteningly wide as she breathed like an ox. "Then the Shikireno will play even dirtier. Prepare yourself Pretty Lady Haku-chan."

Shoving the pair of scissors in his palm Shiki cupped her hands around her mouth and she grinned deviously.

"Wait, what are doing-"

She took in one deep lung full and _let it wail like a siren. _"KAA-CHAN, KAA-CHAN, COME QUICK! HAKU CUT ALL OF YOUR ROSEMARY DOWN!"

The only that could be heard was a fearsome scream of "WHAT!" before heavy footfalls headed towards them at an alarming pace.

Giving the shivering Haku her best what now derp face she stood back and let the festivities happen.

"WAIT KAA-CHAN!" Haku attempted to plead and Shiki merely tutted and gestured towards the ruined patch. Steam erupted from the irate Saki's nostrils and she knew it was gonna be good.

"SHE'S LYING I SWEAR!"

* * *

**Here are some of the dynamics of their relationship. I did a time skip because really I don't want to go through the entire baby shabang. What do you think of them? And I subtly (or not) put in the fact that she can manipulate her chakra even if it's a little bit. They'll be more on that next chapter as well as Shiki's opinion on the father. If you guys have something you'd like to see feel free to tell me. Please review and ignore the errors.**

**And to everyone who guessed it was Kimimaru she's going to recruit! I feel that he deserved better and now Zabuza can play sensei to three little killers! I would give it maybe ten chapters before we get to meeting Zabuza and all that jazz. And maybe ten more until Kimimaru but I'm just estimating.**


	4. Confrontations

Shiki can't help feeling stiff when Kado entered the same room as her. How could she not when she knew how easily all his love and devotion vanished when he found out the truth about his wife and children?

She knew he noticed, he'll everyone noticed. She had caught Haku sending her confused looks as she curled into his side one time when Kado and her met gazes.

He had even pulled her to the side one time and asked her straight out what her problem was.

"It's nothing," She told him, shrugging off his concern. "We just never spend time together so I'm not as comfortable with him as I am you guys."

If Shiki had known the implications of her statement would lead to Saki and Haku leaving on a day and a half long excursion - to a place they refused to mention because she hadn't even known they were going to leave - she just would have said she didn't like him and been done with it.

But she hadn't and now she was stuck with him.

Waking up to an abnormally quiet house - even to only have four people in it - she felt on edge. Sliding out of her bed she slunk over to the door and pulled it open slowly, breathing out a sigh of relief as it didn't creak like usual. She swore a house alarm had nothing on the doors in this place.

Slipping down the hall with her bare feet making little to no noise as she zig-zagged and hopped lightly from one foot to another Shiki tried to keep her breathing even. Back when she wasn't a toddler and was a teenager - boy that feels weird to say - she had always tried to make it down the stairs, down loud hallways, and past her mother's room without making a sound so naturally she had done some research.

Shiki didn't think she needed the cat, fox, or weasel foot just yet, besides every teen instinctively jumps from foot to foot when they sneak.

Nearing the end of the hall she crouched by the wall and breathed softly before tumbling to hide in front of the couch.

Peeking out from the side she had a perfect view of the three different room so it came a shock when she heard a voice come from behind her.

"Shiki? What are doing on the floor?"

Jumping up so fast that she got a head rush she whirled around and moved back. Leg raised and arms held out in front of her in a mockery of a Kung Fu stance.

"Kado-san!" She sighed in relief, allowing her muscles to relax. "Oh its just you. Please make noise when you walk, you almost gave me a heart attack."

He seemed amused if the little smile on his face was anything to go by. "I was sitting right here reading." To prove it he waved around his book.

"Well, turn the pages more loudly or read out loud! It's unnatural for a person to be so quiet." She said waving her hand towards everything that he was.

"I humbly apologize oh Shikireno-sama." He smiled, placing one hand over his chest. "Here, is this better?"

Kado began to obnoxiously turn each page with a ruffle that could deafen and Shiki found herself grinning. Cheeky guy.

"Thank you, that's more than perfect." She exclaimed. "A true noise making masterpiece!"

But as they both gave a chuckle Shiki began to notice that Haku's usual low laugh wasn't sounding and Saki's exasperated comments didn't reach her ears. Shuffling a bit she hooked her hand behind her back and shifted her weight from one foot to another.

"Do...do you know where Haku and Saki have gone?" She asked nervously.

Seeming a bit put out that she had reverted back to her withdrawn self he nodded. "They went to the market in the next village over." He told her. "They should be back by mid day tomorrow."

Shiki looked over to the window, now feeling very tense and her fingers dug into her knees.

Kado sighed and set his book down to the side.

"Shiki, listen I-"

Spinning her heel she fled into her room.

"I should go get dressed!" She shouted before slamming her door behind her and leaning heavily on it for support.

Groaning she buried her face into her hands before scrubbing her cheeks and resolutely setting her expression.

She needed to stop making it obvious that something unsettled her. To freak out when faced with something that makes her twitch is not the way to go about things if she wanted to be a ninja - which she did because she would need to protect herself and Zabuza wouldn't let her come with her if she didn't pull her own weight.

So she pulled on a pair of pants and one of Haku's shirts and stayed in her room and that planned worked until - surprise, surprise! - she realized that while she had been out there she hadn't eaten and she was hungrier than she didn't what.

And the scent of whatever Kado was cooking out their was not helping the situation at all. It got so bad she practically had to drag herself out of her room and into the a seat at the table.

Making sure to keep her gaze low she thanked him for the meal and dug in and it wasn't long before he started up conversation and it wasn't on a topic she liked.

"So do you want to tell me why you don't me?"

Starting in shock she dropped her noodles and rice back into the bowl and clenched her chop sticks in her hand until they just about cracked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Shiki gritted out glaring a hole into the table.

"Oh?" She could hear the raised brow in his voice. "Then why haven't you looked at me since you sat down?"

Snapping her eyes at him and then off to the side she straightened her spine and stared off at the wall paper.

"There, I looked at you. Even made eye contact just to make you feel _special _so can we drop it?"

Shiki heard him sigh again, longer and harder than before as he set down his eating utensils.

"What is your problem with me Shiki? I can't fix it unless I know."

Tightening her fingers into the cloth of her pants she glared back at the table.

"_Like I said_, I have no problem with you so can we just _eat_."

Just about to plunge into her meal she was surprised when Kado snatched away both of their bowls and carried them over to the sink.

"_Hey!_" She hissed, shooting to a stand. "I was going to eat that!"

Calmly Kado began to tip over both broths and hummed. "No actually, you were about to tell me your reasons for hating me."

"And I told you that I didn't hate you-"

"Bullshit, you can't even be in the same room as me, let alone house." He smiled. "So fess up or neither of us will eat tonight."

Gritting her teeth she fisted her hands and glared at the opposite wall.

"Who you ever hurt your family over something they couldn't control?"

For a second Kado looked confused. "Wait wha-"

"You heard my question." She cut in. "That's the problem I have with you. Heck it's a problem I have with a ton of people."

He went silent as he carefully set the bowls on the counter and leaned against the sink.

"...May I ask you why?"

Pursing her lips she settled back into her seat.

"I've heard of people being shunned, hurt, and hunted because of things that they can't help. Hair color, skin color, the way they speak, who they were born to, what they can do," She stressed, biting her lip so hard she bled. "and I need to know if you would hurt your family over something they couldn't control?"

Kado for a bit just stood there before moving over to kneel at Shiki's side.

Turning to face him she looked into his eyes with a narrowed gaze as he offered her an answer.

"I'm not claiming to be free of prejudice and anger but I'm not a monster." He said and Shiki resisted to urge to tell him how much of a 'monster' he didn't think he was but pushed it back as after effects of not eating her dinner.

"I want you know I would never hurt my family or you." Kado said with an overwhelming sense of of sincerity that Shiki only stared at him for a few seconds before smiling and turning back to face the table. "I swear it Shiki, I would never."

Silently exhaling a breath she hugged her knees close to her chest. He really believed this and a he couldn't bring herself to contradict him she just nodded.

"Okay." She said and that had been the end of that.

It was really too bad that Kado hadn't even known he was lying. After all fear and hate make a sane man go crazy.

But she would allow them to bury the hatchet until Kado went to dig it up to hurt the very ones he swore he wouldn't.

"Now can I have my food back?"

* * *

**Shiki is willing to buy that for now and be around him with too much fear but eh, she's not gonna trust him fully. So here's the conflict between Kado and her, I hope it makes sense because I tried my hardest. **

**Also to that guest reviewer about how many chapters it would and how unnecessary it seemed: chill. This isn't your story so back off and shut up because I don't really care. God you flame guest reviewers piss me off. Get an account. (Ps I still love my other guest reviewers so no worries!)**

**But on the bright side I have rethought my layout and in three to five chapters Saki should die, it should take two chapters to meet and convince Zabuza to train them, and then four more for actual training, traveling, and meeting Kimimaru. Then like two more to convince Zabuza to let him come and for Shiki and Kimimaru to bond. Then a time skip to the Wave arc unless I decided to add something in between there.**

**Have any of you done the zig-zag thing to sneak around? Because I have and it's kinda effective.**

**Sorry if that was confusing but yeah. Thank you all for reading this story and please review. Excuse any errors.**


	5. Her Phrase and the Other Side of Things

Shiki found the dumbfounded expressions on Saki and Haku's faces very entertaining when they walked in on Kado and her having a laugh out loud friendly conversation. It was obvious that they expected her to be holed up in a corner glaring at the man like he was the devil himself but really, they should close their mouths.

"Welcome back!" She chirped, rushing up to wrap her arms around their waists. Looking up into their eyes as they returned the happy sentiment. "You guys returned earlier than I thought you would but I'm glad you guys made it here. Kado sucks at cooking anything other than rice."

"Yeah," Kado agreed, shooting her a tiny glare at her insult to his culinary talents. "it usually takes about a day longer. Were you so worried that Shiki and I would kill each other?"

Saki shook her head slowly. "No, we were more concerned that she would kill you."

Kado looked positively offended, even going as far as to flash the kicked puppy eyes and scoffing. "Oh, so you both think a tiny girl like Shiki could take me down? Do you really underestimate me so much?"

Haku and his mother shared as look that relayed their thoughts on the matter to each other.

"Yes." They chorused together with a nod.

Kado fell into a dark and gloomy corner and Shiki grinned and took the bags from Saki's arms, carrying them over to counter.

"So you guys wanna tell us what happened?" Saki asked curiously and Shiki shrugged, not really wanting to go into the discussion they had together but wanting to help her adoptive mother feel better about it.

"We talked about our differences is all, not much else besides that."

She could see Saki considering whether or not to pry but she nodded and decided to leave whatever happened between the two of them and for that Shiki was grateful.

"Okay then," She said with a clap as she maneuvered around the kitchen. "How about curry for dinner?"

Nodding because anything Saki made was heaven she claimed the little helper's spot next to her and helped the process along.

* * *

The next day Shiki managed to weasel Haku into playing the tree climbing game with her as a way to try to quietly teach him chakra control. Haku may not have noticed but Shiki sometimes could see the water rising from behind him whenever they went to go play in the river and she wanted to teach him a few control techniques before he actively started using his Kekkai Genkai.

Walking down the road to the tree that Haku had told her to meet him down the way, her eyes sharpened on the group of approaching children.

There were five this time, ranging from her age to Haku's and she felt herself tense. Ugh, why today and why her? Everything had been going so well!

Moving to stop until the group was standing a few feet away from her Shiki stared at them hard.

"Well if it isn't tomato hair?" The lead boy with green eyes and black hair, Hachi grinned and Shiki could feel her lip curl in a sneer. Oh, that was so original.

"Well if it isn't Mr. I can't come up with a better insult? How did the laxatives and itching power feel as you swallowed them?" She said back, lifting her chin and watching as his face went red. "Must have not been up to your expectations huh?"

The boy seemed incensed. "Almost as good as the ketchup that we put in your ugly hair!" He snarked back at her, his confidence aided with his cronies laughter and Shiki had to admit that was a surprisingly good comeback.

"Are you sure you're not confusing my hair for your face?" She questioned innocently, pretending to ignore the fact that the group of boy were forming a loose circle. God where was Haku? Maybe she should have waited to go with him instead of being impatient. "Because as far as I'm concerned this red stuff is godly!"

Hachi smiled and it made Shiki tense up a bit. "Well if it's so godly as you say then how about you share it with us?"

Shiki had a split second to act as she saw the scissors appear in his hands before she darted left and barreled past the two boys on her left. Making sure to clothesline them with the aid of a bit of chakra tunneled into her limbs.

Hearing the others surprised exclamations she let out a cackle and darted quickly into a bush around the bend. She was running faster than them so by the time she was safe in the leaves they had barely made their way to her location. Seeing their legs travel by she stuck out an arm and clipped the little brat who had been lagging behind.

He hit the ground with a loud yelp and Shiki yanked him harshly into the bushes with her before smacking him hard in the face. Wincing as her resulting force made him sort of fly head first into the tree next to her Shiki hoped she didn't kill him or something.

Exiting the bush while muttering a low apology she glanced at the now hurrying back boys and made her way to the tree again.

Three down, two more to go.

She didn't know why they continued to try to fight her because every time she won and they went home with new bruises and bumps. Shiki knew Hachi thought himself her self proclaimed rival but threatening to cut her hair was a new low.

But hey, who was she to complain? It was good practice evading and disarming these predictable kids.

Hearing their footsteps following behind her she turned and smirked at them.

"Ready to give up yet?" Shiki taunted and Hachi frowned, the scissors still in his hands.

"I'll give up just as soon as you stop saying your stupid little catch phrase!" He declared and Shiki felt her mood plummet. Oh he was going to far, now she could bring his horrid father into this equation but she even she had her limits.

"Well it's not like I can help it!" She defended clenching her hands while he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah okay." Hachi said skeptically, inspecting his nails.

"It's a family trait!" Shiki told him before thinking on it a bit. "Okay, maybe it's a family trait but still it's hereditary!"

Hachi seemed smug. "Then why doesn't Haku, Saki-san, or Kado-san have it?"

"You already know I'm adopted jerk wad!"

"Then how do you even know?!"

"Because I do dattebane!" She crowed with an embarrassed blush at hearing the slip. Shiki wasn't sure when she starting saying it exactly but she knew it was here to stay. Neither did she know if it was an Uzumaki trait considering the fact that she only knew two actual Uzumaki - Kushina and Naruto - who said it and Karin and Nagato didn't count because they could have learned how to surpress it.

"Dattebane, dattebane!" He mocked in a high pitched voice, fluttering his hands around and batting his lashes.

"I do not sound like that!"

Brushing her denial aside he set his hands on his hips. "What does that even mean anyway? It sounds like something stupid."

Scowling she picked up a nearby stick and hurled it at Hachi's oblivious sidekick, it clocked him soundly in the stomach and he was down for the count.

"How am I supposed to know I'm adopted!" She said hopping up and down and stretching her muscles. "But it might by from my clan."

Hachi copying her movements fell into a loose fighting stance and smirked.

"Well wherever it's from its annoying so imma beat it out of ya!"

Squaring her expression she ran forward intent to punching his idiot face.

"I'll show you annoying but first drop the scissors. They come anywhere near my hair I'll break your hands, got it?"

Ten minutes and a ton of screamed death threats later that was how Haku found them, trying to punch each others lights out.

"He started it!" She shouted, pointing to the metal on the ground a few paces away. "Him and his friends tried to gang up on me and cut my hair!"

Crossing his arms and trying to seem like he wasn't put off by Haku's dark glare he let out a small huff. "How else was I supposed to get you to fight me? For the past few weeks you haven't taken the bait."

Shiki brushed herself off and tugged her hair from its now ruined ponytail and shaking it out.

"I promised Saki I wouldn't fight so I can't suplex anymore of you kids since I made that one boy nearly bite his tongue off." She explained moving to the base of the tree to sit down. "She said I could have killed him."

"What no! Kaoru was perfectly fine after a few stitches, we could have kept going!"

Shrugging Shiki tugged off her yukata leaving her in a long sleeve green shirt and her pants. It hasn't been snowing hard in a few weeks since it had entered the dry season, it was reasonably cool.

"Well, I promised not to and you made me seem like a liar." She said meeting his green eyes. "So unless you want Haku to hit you with something stronger than the powder and pooping pills I suggest you be on your way."

Lifting a hand she waved him off. "Now shoo!"

Shooting her a glare and Haku a wary glance he picked up his friend and left without a word.

"So what was so urgent that you needed me to come her with you all of a sudden?" Her brother asked taking a seat next to her and Shiki grinned.

"What do you know about chakra?"

* * *

Konoha: The Interlude

* * *

The fourth Hokage was tired. Between the search, the village, and taking care of Naruto he was at the end of his rope.

When she had gone missing it had felt like he failed everyone he had ever loved. She had been taken right in front of him and he had been powerless to stop it. She would have looked exactly like her mother as his son did him and he would give anything to see her. The best he could do was refer back to old photos.

Feeling a flicker of energy brush against his he looked up to see his squad of Anbu appear in his office and with a slight shake of their heads Minato felt his shoulders sag and sadness crush him.

"There is no trace Minato-sensei." The lead operative in a dog mask says, his silver hair peeking from the behind the ceramic protection and he fights to keep the frustration and rage from his face.

It's been four years since Kushina's death and four years since his daughter has gone missing.

He's given this alot of thought and as he trades a glance with his sensei and the previous fire shadow he allows himself to admit to the very real possibility that his baby was gone.

Gone and he could never get her back.

So with lead in his heart and ice in his veins he spoke the words that nailed his little girls coffin shut.

"Call of the search," He told his own student, the very last one. "Uzumaki Shiki from this day forth is presumed dead."

Tightening his grip on the blonde haired boy currently sleeping in his lap, Minato set his expression. Madara had gotten one of his children but he wouldn't be getting the other. He would tear him apart limb from limb before that happened

* * *

**I gave her Kushina's dattebane because imagine the angst when she says that Minato hears it? Maximum heart break guaranteed! Give me your opinions on Hachi and their little rivalry. What do you think about Shiki's personality? Good? Bad? Strong points? Flaws?**

**I wanted a more violent character whose willing to hurt someone without as much preamble as my other SI-OC's. She's a killer that's for sure!**

**What do you think about the short POV from Minato? I wanted to do a little something to see of you guys liked it before I went any further.**

**I love hearing from you but please be respectful.**

**Review! Excuse any errors. Eventually my beta will correct this once I send it to her and I'll replace it.**


	6. Into the Cage

Watching Haku effortlessly yet religious channel chakra into a leaf everyday without it burning out Shiki felt a sense of pride swell within her. It had been a long way but they were here.

They had been practicing together for a year and some now even though it took some time to convince Haku he wouldn't explode or something by doing what she explained but when they finally started they took off not long after. Both of them didn't have much to do so their training took up all of their time.

The first trials had been more of a let down than she was willing to admit and they had sulked for days.

Luckily as they went on and kept at it they progressed at a rate comfortable to them, taking time to have little miscellaneous things cling to them and even once as a dare they decided to see who could keep a bunch of leaves glued to their legs and Haku, even with his superior control, couldn't outlast the vastness of her energy storage.

"My little Hacchan is growing up so prodigiously!" She sniffed wiping at an imaginary tear as she sent her own chakra into the plant and watched as it crumbled.

Haku raised a brow when he saw how unconcerned she looked and moved to her side.

"You told me it's not supposed to do that." He pointed out and Shiki hummed.

"It's not but I have a serious amount of potent energy in me so no matter how good at control I get it'll still burn." She told him. "I can put the same amount in as you are - even though at this point in time I can't - it would still turn it to ash because the chakra my clan has is way strong."

Skeptical he raised a brow. "Then how did you beat me at the leaf leg game?"

Shiki grinned and wiggled her fingers at him. "There was more than one leaf so no one plant took the brunt of my super chakra."

Haku never failed to be interested whenever she mentioned her clan and always rose to occasion and fired off questions. Never wondering how she knew things or if something odd happened and rolled with it. Like when her leg had started hurting from a wound she couldn't see and she had started crying. He carried her around on his back the whole day without complaint.

Dang, she loved her brother.

"Is there anything else you inherited from your clan besides your hair?"

Nodding her head she set down the singed stem. "I can sense chakra super clear." She admitted lowly, not wanting anyone to over hear them. "Sometimes if I close my eyes and focus it's like a landscape."

Looking impressed Haku glanced around before turning back. "Can you tell me where kaa-chan and tou-chan are or can you not differentiate?"

Lowering her lids she pursued her lips and sharpened her mind, reaching out to where she could feel Saki and Kado and seeing their positions laid out in her mind.

"Saki is in the house in the kitchen and Kado isn't here." Shiki said, lifting her head and pointing to the left. "You can go check if you need to."

Haku shook her head. "I already knew she was in there, she told me where she would be if we needed her. Anything else?"

Picking at the grass she pushed her bangs out of her eyes.

"Well my clan also has a special kind of chakra some of us can use and I can sorta kinda feel it inside me." Shiki placed a hand to her stomach and rubbed. "It's there and sometimes it feels closer to the surface but others I barely can tell I have it."

Poking her abdomen Haku smiled. "Well I'm glad that you have some ties to your family."

Shrugging a shoulder she nudged Haku. "I would say they were more like just a clan considering you guys are already my family."

"Would you like to meet them?" He asked after some time. "I would like to meet my other family members but kaa-chan told me they all died."

Shiki sighed and glanced up at the sky. "I would but they're all dead too and the ones that are alive I probably won't ever run into, except for one, maybe two if I play my cards right." Karin didn't get picked up Orochimaru until after the Chunin exams maybe she'll apply and meet up with her.

"Well I guess those chances are better than none."

Raising to a stand Shiki rotated her neck. "I guess but hey if it happens it happens." She looked up at the sun. "Want to go play in the lake? It's warm enough now."

Seeing Haku grin they both took off, her unfairly cheating by using chakra and Haku doing the same as soon as he realized.

Reaching the water she tugged off her scandals, hair band, and over shirt leaving her in a pair of thin shorts and a t-shirt.

Taking a deep breath and fixing her hands into the standard seal she stepped out onto the water and got three steps before her brother crashed into her back.

Spitting out the liquid that had pooled in her mouth she placed a hand on top of the water and pulled herself out until she was supporting herself on the hands and feet in a crouch.

"You look like a drowned cat!" Haku laughed balancing a bit shakily on the surface, very eager to be doing something they both found more difficult than the leaf exercise. "Whatever." She grumbled standing up and letting go of the energy gathered at the bottom of her feet and let herself drop with a quiet plop.

The lake was about as deep as a pool and twice as wide and she already knew how to swim so she wasn't really worried. The only thing was that it was pretty dark down here but Haku had actually found a solution to that when she had suggested they go exploring.

Pushing the curtain of red out of her face she swam over to where Haku was walking and formed her hand into a fist before striking the place where her brother's next step was going to land.

Hearing a muffled yelp when her knuckle hit the underside of his foot she watched his distorted image fall and break through the water.

Surfacing she erupted into laughter at his pout.

"You look like a drowned dog." Shiki said smugly and Haku rolled his eyes.

"Was there something you wanted or did you just want to try to assassinate me?"

"Don't be so melodramatic, if I wanted to kill you I wouldn't try to drown you." Holding a hand above water she pointed down. "Want to go exploring?"

Seeing his earlier annoyance fade away at his nod they both took a breath and dived under.

Peering into the darkness she moved towards Haku who had already lit up his hand, covering it in chakra and using it as a makeshift lantern. It was pretty small but it was bright unlike hers which was bigger but dimmer than the dark haired boy's.

Having already done this before they both knew that sending chakra to their chest could ease the breathless ache that would gather there and give them a few more minutes time underwater.

But to do that they would need to put out their lights because as good as they were multitasking like that took more skill than they had at the moment. Both of them always held hands when they needed to do it so they didn't drift away from each other in the dark.

Swimming downwards they watched the fish move about and the plants move in the still water.

Moving down she picked up a smooth rock and sent it hurling at Haku who had scrambled back but stopped when he realized how slow the projectile was going.

Glaring at her he moved out of the way and down to the flowers that looked pretty. It was probably a plant he learned about from Saki.

Just floating around looking at things she doesn't notice how fast time had flown but when she gets that familiar tightening feeling in her chest she located Haku and launched herself over to his side.

Grasping his hand they nodded to each other and let their hand lights die before moving the energy from their palms to their lungs.

Feeling their chakra do what air would have and the burn receding they both kicked off of the nearest surface and rocketed themselves to the open air.

Taking in a lung full - regardless of how chakra substituted for oxygen it wasn't the same - Shiki grinned at Haku, dunking back under to push her hair from her face.

"Wanna do it again 'ttebane?"

* * *

She was dreaming she knew that for sure, but she couldn't help but wonder what kind of dream occurred in a dungeon covered with white smoke?

Laying down she staring up at white she felt the lethargic feeling melt away and awareness filter in. Pushing herself up into a sitting position she rubbed at the phantom pain at the back of her head.

Taking a few steps she pressed a hand to the walls and flinched back when she realized she could feel the texture. Pulling her hand back she flexed her fingers, it was freezing and the cold leeched the warmth from her skin. Moving back she whirled around, eyes taking in the corridors and hallways.

Choosing one that felt the best she wandered down it and was met with a large door way covered in molten colored chains.

Reaching out a hand - because she knew what these were - the moment her fingers grazed it the chains loosened and flexed as if to grab hold of her arm.

The chakra chains her clan was famous for began to twist and move as little jets of light began to shine through the cracks, quickly moving aside to reveal whatever was beyond the doorway and Shiki ran. The ominous clinking trailing behind her.

She sped through the halls with little worry as to where she was going but when she stopped she found herself right when she began.

Holding up her now faintly wisping hand she turned a more critical eye to her surroundings.

"Where am I?" She questioned, feeling the mist below her curl around her ankles and as a blast of wind shoved at her face from the front of her she raised her arms against the push.

When it died down she anxiously stared at the direction it came from with narrowed eyes.

"If that wasn't something telling me to follow then I don't know what is." Steeling herself she clenched her fists and journeyed on, every now and then getting a lash of air to a side of her body leading her to wherever it wanted her to go.

"Alright already, I'm going geez." She hissed shoving her hair from her face. It was starting to grate on her nerves.

Ending up in a vast room completely filled with smoke that snaked into her nose she coughed and grimaced, squaring her shoulders.

"Enough with the smoke!" She shouted angrily, slashing a hand through the clouded area in front of her. "Clear it away or I'm leaving this stupid place and you'll never see me again dattebane!"

And like she said the magic words a whirlwind erupted with her in the epicenter. Feeling tugged in every direction she fell to her knees and covered her head until the roaring noise disappeared and she was sure everything was settled.

Slowly she raised her chin and peered through the bright curtain of her hair, eyes catching at the fog that was moving around her frame and receding.

Her spine hardened as she felt a chakra that was darker than anything she had ever sensed wash over her and she choked at the influx, falling to her hands and knees as she silently gasped.

Shiki's shoulders began to shake as she shuddered out a breathe that was visible in the sudden coldness of the room.

Grabbing tightly onto her shirt she forced herself to turn even though everything inside of her screamed not to and what she saw would forever be seared into her mind.

_The gnashing white and glowing red, watching and waiting within the inky darkness_.

No way around it, she couldn't forget it even if she tried.

"**Has my jailer finally come to visit me?**" A deep, malicious voice rumbled and she could feel her stomach roll and lurch as the sound wrapping around her throat in a threatening grip and with the loosening of her jaw a scream tore loose and she was taken over by golden metal and hands.

* * *

Bursting upright she tore herself away from the arms that held her and threw up bile over the side of the bed, sweat streaming down her like a waterfall as she gasped and sputtered.

Curling into a ball she pressed her knees hard to her forehead and didn't move once even when she could hear the muffled voices echoing around.

Staring blankly at the opposite wall she closed her eyes and shed her frightened tears when she felt Haku's familiar - _and bright, not tainted or black_ - chakra beam from behind her.

A warm hand settled hesitantly on her arm and the concerned and frightened bend of his chakra made her stutter out a hiccup and throw herself into his arms.

Crying loudly into his shoulder she pushed away the feeling of the horrid, hateful chakra and clenched her fingers into his clothes.

Tightening his grip Haku hugged her as close as he could and waited until her sobs quieted down and she lay lax in his hold.

"Do you remember what happened?" He asked softly, voice tinged with regret and contrition.

Slowly shaking her head no she didn't move from her spot.

"We were swimming in the lake," He began voice seeming far away. "we had just gone under and you wanted to go again and I said yes because there wasn't a _risk_. We had done this _so many_ _times_ and why would this time be any _different?_ I said _yes_ because you _trusted_ me and I was _older_ and thought I could _protect_ you and I _didn't!_" He rasped breaking off when he felt Shiki's fingers running through his long hair in comfort and calming himself down.

"I'm sorry." He whispered and she rubbed his back while he undug his fingers from her skin, leaving red crescent shaped holes behind.

"So we went under again and everything was fine at first but then the fishes and the current came and you were ripped away and I couldn't stop you from moving..." She felt a wetness drip onto her head and Haku breathe harshly against her neck. "And you hit the rocks and there was so much blood!"

His head wandered to the back of her head before flinching back.

"I pulled you out of the water and you weren't moving and I tried to help you stop bleeding but kami, _it just kept coming_ and you wouldn't wake up and I knew you needed help so I screamed and everyone came running."

Shiki felt him tremble around her so hard she herself was shaking.

"And I could have sworn the wound was deeper when I first checked - _I could see your skull_ _and I_ _was so scared_ - but it wasn't and we brought you to the village medic and she said you would be okay and Shiki, _I've never felt happier in my entire life!_"

Pulling away she peered at Haku's red and flushed face and pressed her forehead to his.

"I thought you would die." He confessed, a few tears squeezing past his clenched shut eyes. "I thought my _sister_ would _die._"

This time it was her pulling him into the circle of her arms and let him cry, silently letting him know that it was fine to grieve like this in front of her.

"I wouldn't have left you alone like that Haku." She told the wailing boy softly. "Trust me a bit more okay? We have to look out for each other cuz that's what family does."

Feeling him nod against her stomach she smiled, pulling him upright.

"Good." Grinning she blew her bangs from her face. "Now do you think I got an awesome scar or no?"

* * *

Heading into the bathroom after Saki and Kado had barged in and coddled her silly - apparently nearly dying and being in a semi-coma for a week warranted her favorite dinner being cooked and served - and had just left but would be back tomorrow.

Peering into the mirror at her surprisingly healthy image she fingered the black marks under her eyes and sighed.

She had been sleeping but not resting for seven days so this was to be expected.

Plucking at the bandages wrapped around her head she quickly pulled them off wanting to see the damage done.

Now she was fully expecting to see something, a scar, a scab, hell a scratch but not to bare her wound and stare at flawless skin.

Running her fingers over the place on the back of her neck where she should see evidence of the accident she let her fingertips trail into her hair, feeling nothing out of the ordinary.

She had no idea if accelerated healing was an Uzumaki trait but she knew that even heightened senses like that left a mark.

Seeing her eclectic eyes widen in the mirror Shiki was suddenly reminded of the dungeon and what lay inside it and for the life of her she couldn't stop the rapid shivers that wracked her body.

What in the world had been locked behind that caged door?

* * *

Omake: From the eyes of the brother.

* * *

As the son to the infamous Yellow flash Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto knows alot of things, some that he shouldn't and some that he should.

He knew the names and faces of all the Anbu who passed through the Hokage's mansion, he knew what was in Kakashi-oji's little orange book, he even knew what was hidden inside the scribbles on his stomach that Ero-oji, Jiji, and his tou-chan call seals.

Naruto also knew he had a sister who had been taken at birth, he knew that their father had been searching for her for a long time, and he knew that he has given up on ever finding her.

_But he hasn't_.

Not once had he ever doubted that she was alive and well and thriving wherever she was.

He doesn't tell anyone but he can feel her, in the deepest part of his mind he can feel her and when the back of his head started hurting and his tou-chan couldn't find the source he knew it wasn't him that was hurt but his sister.

And when he fractured his leg he knew that she could feel his pain just as he could hers so he made sure not to cry too much because whether or not he wanted to, he was causing her pain.

Tou-chan told him she was named Shiki, supporting mallow, and she looked exactly as his kaa-chan did.

She would have bright red hair and even brighter blue eyes with a grin to match his and they could have pulled the best pranks together, trained together, had ramen eating contests and he would have even let her win!

His tou-chan thinks he can't see him cry over the picture with both him, his sister, and their kaa-chan in it from when they were just born but he can and when his father puts it back Naruto takes it out and stares at it for hours until he memorizes every detail all over again.

She was a chubby thing with a calm round face, short red hair, and cheeks the same color as his and she was so pretty. Prettier than both Sakura-chan and Hinata-chan and they were the prettiest girls he knew!

Naruto knows their kaa-chan would have loved them both, he can see it in her eyes the way they look on and twinkle.

Naruto always takes extra time to just look at the woman and his nee-chan and marvel.

But then he puts it away because one day he won't need it, one day his sister will be here in person, grinning with him as they paint the monument up with colors so bright and loud no one would ever look away - or catch them because they would disappear in a flash of red and yellow - and tou-chan would frown at them in public but as soon as they get back home he'll ruffle their hair and tell them both congratulations.

Then they'll all be happy.

Maybe she'll want to be Hokage too and they can share the job, his tou-chan told him it's a lot of work so maybe if they split it down the middle it'll be easier.

He'll have to propose his idea when he meets her but Naruto above anything else is sure Shiki-nee-chan will love it.

* * *

**It took Shiki a while to heal even with you know what inside her because she wasn't mentally ready to wake up.**

**I want to know what you think of the dungeon and what she found in there and the encounter. I tried to make it tramatic as I could without crippling her. Shiki also doesn't remember what it said. Just know she got the darker half so her expriences will be different than Naruto's.**

**What did you guys think of Haku and would you like to see the accident in his eyes?**

**Naruto and Shiki sort of have a twin link but it bases more on the two halves of the Kyuubi.**

**What do you think about Naruto's pov? Good, bad, heartwrenching? It's okay to tell me lol.**

**Also if you have a hypothesis on what you think happened with the golden metal and her encounter with her furry, feel free to share!**

**Please review and excuse any errors.**


End file.
